Intelligent automated assistants (or digital assistants) can provide a beneficial interface between human users and electronic devices. Such assistants can allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. For example, a user can provide a speech input containing a user request to a digital assistant operating on an electronic device. The digital assistant can interpret the user's intent from the speech input and operationalize the user's intent into tasks. The tasks can then be performed by executing one or more services of the electronic device, and a relevant output responsive to the user request can be returned to the user.
Typically, electronic devices implement a dedicated user interface for interacting with the digital assistant. For example, an electronic device can implement a dedicated voice interface for interacting with the digital assistant. Such dedicated user interfaces can limit the opportunities for interaction, which can limit the widespread adoption and application of digital assistants to benefit people's lives.